All Things Gold
by Carpe Noctem1
Summary: OOTP SPOILER: Four months after his death the wizarding world gathers for a funeral to say a final good bye Harry learns that he can move on


Title: All Things Gold  
  
Author: Carpe Noctem  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never has been, never will be (but I can always dream can't I) oh and incase you didn't know I didn't write the poem either  
  
Nature's first green is gold,  
  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
  
Her early leaf's a flower;  
  
But only so an hour.  
  
Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
  
So Eden sank to grief,  
  
So dawn goes down to day.  
  
Nothing gold can stay.  
  
-- Robert Frost  
  
The unnaturally cool breeze blew past the quiet crowd gathered in the grassy cemetery. The crowd consisted of about sixty people all dressed in the traditional black robes wizards were accustom to wearing to funerals. Every one parted for the processional line, Dumbledore leading the way holding a medium sized ornate ebony vase. On the side was the golden crest that marked it as belonging to the prestigious Black family line. Behind him was Remus Lupin carrying a Gryffindor house flag and behind him were ten Aurors all marching heads down. A drum beat out a steady beat keeping all in the line on the same foot, all looking very uniform.  
  
Fudge stood somewhere in the crowd as did a few other ministry. Professor McGonagall stood next to Professor Flitwick. Harry had even had a brief glance of Snape. Other various members of the Order were dispersed through out the crowd. Madam Rosmerita had even come but none of it mattered to Harry.  
  
He watched the proceedings with a detached feeling. Around him the tall trees stood there large leaves turning red, orange, and gold. It had been four months since Sirius had died, disappearing forever behind the veil. Next to him stood Hermione and Ron both looking pale. Hermione was trying her hardest to not allow Harry to see the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.  
  
The procession line stopped right in front of two head stones. Harry stood there watching their blacks robes whipping about. Dumbledore handed the vase to Remus Lupin and took a step forward and came to rest in front of the crowd. This was the first time Harry had ever seen the aged headmaster where anything that wasn't a distinct color that could be found in a prism.   
  
"Today we have come together to honor the late Sirius Black." Harry's mind was already slipping away from the speech. His memory was drifting to a day three weeks into summer break. The front page of the Daily Profit had shown the smiling face of his godfather. The headline had been his innocence proclaimed. All of the false charges against him had been dropped due to further investigation to the case. Harry didn't bother to find the details for it mattered little to him. Sirius had died accused of being a murderer. The man who had given his life to save Harry's had died a wanted man.  
  
Sirius had received an Order of Merlin, First Class, and Fudge in a rush to appease the wizarding world for his previous actions delivered the plaque to Harry in hopes of winning a few points . Harry had merely tossed it aside and walked away from Fudge. This had caused quite a media stir but what did he care.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was crying softly while Mr. Weasley held her tight. Members of the Order stood tall backed with adoration and grief in their eyes. Dumbledore seemed to be wrapping up his speech, "It is not how we die that defines who we are but how we lived. Sirius lived every day for those that loved him and it is in them that he will continue on. He will forever be a hero and a friend."  
  
With those words Harry took his first step toward Dumbledore. He had been told countless times what his role in the proceedings would be. Dumbledore had told him that he would be allowed to free his Godfathers magic from the vase. Since Sirius's body had never been recovered his wand had been burned, its ashes resting in the vase.   
  
In these ashes were the last of his godfathers magic, the last of his essence. The job had seemed so simple and yet now Harry felt he could not move. His heart tightened. This was saying goodbye, for real, forever. Dumbledore's crystal blue eyes met his as he approached slowly. The silence around them was filled with the sound of bagpipes playing out a beautiful song. Harry's hands shook as he took the vase.  
  
It was rather weighty. He was so scared that his shaking hands would drop it. Slowly he removed the top and with one last breath he turned it over. The wind swept the ashes clean away from anyone. The air sparkled with raw magic. Emerald eyes watched the sparkling substance sweep away into the fathomless blue sky along with the steady notes of the bagpipes.   
  
It was nearly an hour later the cemetery had finely emptied leaving only Dumbledore and the Weasley's. They decided to give Harry one last moment alone before they would have to leave. He walked up to the headstones each standing strong in the ground. On the left was Lilly Potter, beloved wife, mother, and friend. On the right was James Potter, beloved husband, father, and friend. He placed a single rose on the ground in front of them. Then something caught his eye. Next to his fathers tomb stone was a flat marker that could have easily been missed. Engraved on the plaque was Sirius Black, beloved friend and godfather. Tears streamed down Harry's face as a calming peace swept over him.   
  
"I love you" he whispered to the air. "Goodbye"  
  
And with that last word Harry left the grassy cemetery to face whatever the world had to throw at him.   
  
Never alone.  
  
  
  
A.N.: Ok I had to write this out of respect for our beloved Sirius. I will admit I cried for him and Harry and every body. The book was awesome though!!!! 


End file.
